


An Already Made Match

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [123]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Matchmaking, Confusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek and Stiles' mothers are trying to get them together. Which would be a lot less awkward if they weren't already dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts), [Vyxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/gifts).



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153184084026/oooooh-tropes-short-and-sweet-i-take-it-how), where I mashed together the following prompts:
> 
> 1: Bold-Sartorial-Statement: "Everybody tries to set us up, but we're already dating?"
> 
> 2: Vyxynheartssterek: "How about Talia and Claudia are best friends, and try to set the boys up?"
> 
> Completely unbetaed, sorry. (So many mistakes, yikes.)

”Dude,” Stiles says, chewing slowly on his hotdog. ”Have you noticed our moms being weird lately?”

 

Derek doesn’t even look up, too busy getting the exact right amount of ketchup onto his hamburger bun. ”Are you telling me there have been times where they haven’t been weird?”

 

”No, but I mean… weirder than usual.” Stiles narrows his eyes at them where they’re obviously whispering together across the yard, seemingly extra happy at this particular barbeque. ”Did you see them high five when I sat down?”

 

”Maybe they’re congratulating themselves you did something with your body without falling down or tipping something over.”

 

Stiles elbows him, hard. ”I’ll  _show_ you what my body can do,” he mutters. ”Later.”

 

”You know, I  _was_  kidding when I asked you if you have a rudeness kink, but now I’m not so sure,” Derek says slowly, finally deeming his hamburger perfect enough to spare a glance for his damn boyfriend.

 

”Gotta keep you guessing,” Stiles says gleefully. Derek grimaces at him, because apparently Stiles got mustard all over his face again. And however much they might be in love, Derek is not about to kiss it off or anything like that, because he hates mustard. He does hand Stiles a tissue, cause he’s nice that way.

 

Their mothers whisper and giggle in their lounge chairs, and Stiles decides to just… let it be. It seems the wiser choice.

 

It becomes sort of a theme, though. Sometimes Talia will casually suggest that Derek sit next to Stiles on the couch, or that maybe Stiles could show Derek where the coffee mugs are in the kitchen, or something equally inane. Stiles wonders if maybe old age is setting in already, but this makes Derek punch him in the shoulder. Which is fair, because if Derek suggested anything at all like that about Claudia, Stiles would definitely not put out for at least a week. Okay, a day, but still!

 

Not that Claudia doesn’t show her own brand of extra weird lately, to a point where John has started rolling his eyes every time she enters a room Stiles and Derek both happen to be in. ”Here we go again,” he mutters as she plops down on the couch between them to show Derek every drawing Stiles has ever made since infancy, praising his eye for color, and making Stiles groan and wish for death.

 

The consequence of this is that Stiles and Derek makes it a point to avoid family gatherings for a while, but if they thought that would keep them safe from the weirdness… they were woefully mistaken. Suddenly Scott has an emergency and can’t go to the movies with Stiles like he planned, and rather than giving Stiles the option of setting another date, he just reels in Derek to take his place. Not that it’s a hardship taking his boyfriend to the movies or anything, but he was really looking forward to the bro date.

 

Next, Erica suddenly has two tickets to a concert, and instead of maybe taking her own boyfriend, she says something vague about it just not being possible, and shoves them into Derek’s hands with a very heavy handed suggestion that maybe he should take Stiles with him.

 

Look, it’s not that they’re stupid, they totally see what everybody is doing, but… it’s a little weird? They’re already dating, it’s not a secret. They told people! It comes to a point where Stiles is starting to wonder if maybe it’s a hint that he’s not a good boyfriend, and it takes three chocolate milkshakes and about an hour of passionate making out in Derek’s room before Stiles is convinced that Derek at least is very satisfied with his efforts.

 

Eventually it gets seriously annoying, though, and when Boyd with obvious discomfort tells them that they need to go pick up his jacket that he weirdly forgot at his part time job at the ice rink, and that they should totally go at night, here, take his keys, no rush, they could totally skate for a while too if they want, alone, just the two of them- yeah, Stiles snaps.

 

”All right, listen up everybody, this is an intervention!” Stiles yells, slowly getting the attention of everyone in the room. It’s the monthly get-together of the Hale and Stilinski clans, so the room is packed, and it takes a while for it to quiet down. ”Look, whatever it is you’re all doing with me and Derek it’s getting pretty irritating, and we’d really appreciate it if you could just cut it out!”

 

”Stiles, Honey, what you are talking-”

 

”Mom, no offense, but please don’t lie to my face,” Stiles says coldly, and Claudia looks appropriately chastized. But Stiles is understandably upset at his own mother trying to dupe him, and Derek reaches up from the couch to touch his hand in comfort, and Stiles threads their fingers together.

 

Which is when the room erupts into  _chaos_.

 

”When did this happen-”

 

”Oh my god-”

 

”Is this for real?!”

 

”I told you it was pointless-”

 

”I knew it, I knew it!”

 

”I hate everyone in this room right now-”

 

”EVERYBODY, SHUT THE HELL UP!” Derek roars, because for some reason Stiles’ voice is completely drowned out.

 

Talia looks like she’s about to say something, but Stiles points a stern finger at her. ”One word about language, Mrs. Hale…”

 

She holds up her hands in surrender, but not without a weirdly self-satisfied smirk and a glance at their joint hands. Stiles is really starting to freak out.

 

”Okay, someone needs to explain what the hell is going on here.”

 

The whole room is dead silent until John rolls his eyes and groans. ”Fine, I’ll do it. You’re all cowards by the way. Talia and Claudia had this idea that it would be wonderful if our families joined together in a, uh…  _closer_ way than friendship, which is ridiculous by the way,” he adds with another eyeroll, which earns him a poke in the arm from his wife. ”Anyway, it’s been the hope of more than a few morons in this room that Stiles and one of the Hale kids would eventually develop uh… an  _interest_  in each other. And, when it seemed to actually happen, I’m afraid  _some people_  kinda lost their heads a little bit, and maybe owes someone else an apology.”

 

”Like you weren’t in on it,” Claudia hisses at him. ”You were cheering them on just yesterday!”

 

”There’s a difference between being happy for them and meddling, honey.”

 

”We weren’t  _meddling_ -” Talia pipes up, but is interrupted by Erica’s massive snort.

 

”Right, sure. You still owe me for those tickets, by the way.”

 

There’s a lot of awkward shuffling and avoiding of eye contact in the room, and Stiles eventually just huffs. ”Right, whatever. Just… quit it, please, okay?” He pulls Derek up by the hand and fully intends to leave the room, because he’s really starting to need some air, but Derek’s dad Samuel steps in front of the door to stop them.

 

”Hang on, boys. Look, we’re really sorry, but we meant well. And you can’t argue with results!” He nods at their hands, and Stiles gapes at him.

 

”Results? From what? How long, exactly, has this scheme been going on? Derek and I have been together since June!”

 

The room explodes again.

 

”TWO MONTHS?!?!”

 

This time John is the one to put two fingers in his mouth for a brutal whistle that makes several people rub their ears, but it does have the intended effect. ”Right, boys, I think I’m asking for everybody here. If you’ve been dating for so long, why haven’t you told anyone? Did you think we wouldn’t approve or something?”

 

Stiles looks around the room in disbelief. ”We told you! Dad, I told you after that picnic with the Sheriff’s Department! And mom, you… you totally walked in on us that same morning!”

 

Claudia looks stunned, and Talia is sending her a lot of hilarious faces. ”I… I honestly just thought you were doing homework,” Claudia says weakly, and Derek smirks.

 

”Told you she didn’t notice.”

 

Stiles elbows him, while John scratches his neck. ”I may have thought you were joking, son. I’m sorry for that, by the way.”

 

”And I told Laura,” Derek says, before Talia can start in on him. ”And I didn’t think I needed to tell anyone else, because Laura tells everybody everything.”

 

”What?!” Laura yelps. ”I do not! And you said… I thought you meant-” she clams up suddenly, and there’s a story there that Stiles is totally gonna squeeze out of Derek at some point. ”I, uh. I guess I didn’t take you seriously. Sorry, Derek.”

 

”I did wonder why I never got a third degree,” Derek mutters, and Stiles squeezes his hand.

 

”But if you’re together,” Peter says slowly, having watched everything quietly up until now, ”and it isn’t a secret, why haven’t you been openly affectionate?”

 

Stiles turns to Derek, because this is his explanation, and he sighs in defeat. There’s no way around it.

 

”Uhm. That’s on me,” Derek mutters. ”After, uh… after Kate and everything, I just… I felt weird about… well, PDA. It’s just easier when no one is looking, and Stiles has been very patient with me.”

 

”Of course, you idiot,” Stiles says fondly, and it’s gross how the whole room sighs over it. ”You guys disgust me,” he huffs, and this time he’s not gonna let anyone stop him from leaving. He does stop in the doorway, though, to look around the room. ”When Derek and I get married, you guys are all gonna chip in and pay for the wedding, by the way.”

 

He slams the door, but he can hear the shouting and cheering all the way down the Hale driveway. Derek looks flushed and happy. And, okay, while Stiles has been really annoyed with everything, it’s all worth it for how Derek smiles, knowing his family is genuinely okay with him and Stiles.

 

”I mean it, though, they’re totally paying for our wedding,” Stiles says, and Derek actually squirms. It’s  _painfully_  cute.

 

”Okay. But if you ask in public I  _will_  say no,” he threatens weakly, and Stiles’ heart skips.

 

”Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was poked to write the proposal, so I did.

Getting away from a family that is literally everywhere in town is something of a challenge, so Stiles is forced to put off his plans of making an honest man of Derek for over a year after he’s decided it’s time. Every time he thinks they’ll finally match up their schedules for long enough to get out of town and be one hundred percent sure some family member or friend won’t suddenly barge in and ruin it, something happens to put it off.

 

But it’s finally here, a long weekend just for them, in a remote cabin. Stiles has deliberately kept it a secret, even from Derek, and is met with speechless surprise when he picks up Derek from work on Friday and just drives them out of town. They drive for most of the evening, with Derek getting progressively more curious along the way, but Stiles is determined to keep it a surprise.

 

It’s pitch dark by the time they get there, but the old Jeep is still up for some rough driving, and makes it down the dark gravel path with no problem, two homey lanterns on the small porch guiding him. The keys are in a small box on the bottom of the mailbox, and even in the dark Stiles can tell Derek’s eyes are shining with delight. The cabin is tiny, but the heat is on and the fridge is stocked and there’s literally ten miles to the nearest other human being.

 

Derek pulls him in for a passionate kiss of obvious joy and gratitude, and it’s a long time before they even get around to bringing their bags inside. That said, they still just go to bed early, because they’re a boring married couple already in all but paper.

 

It’s almost unreal how quiet it is when they wake up. Living in a city apartment building with friends and relatives literally on all sides in the same building inevitably creates something of a consistent ruckus, and the silence feels almost magical to Stiles, as he watches Derek slowly come around.

 

The thing is, Stiles had a plan. A plan that involved a hike, a romantic spot in the woods, a light meal, and later some stargazing. But Derek’s eyes open slowly, beautiful as ever, and he smiles so soft and mellow at Stiles that it makes his heart clench and bounce all over the place. Even after several years together he still does this to Stiles. Makes him feel floaty and dizzy and happy. And plans or not, something about this moment just calls out to him.

 

”Marry me,” he whispers before he can stop himself, and Derek’s breath catches.

 

”Really?” Derek asks, voice as soft as his smile, and Stiles nods.

 

”Yeah. I didn’t mean to ask right now. I had a plan, but… yeah. Will you marry me, Derek?”

 

”Yes,” Derek says in a whoosh of sleepy breath, and his smile blossoms wide and bunny-toothed as he gathers Stiles close for a smile-clumsy kiss that quickly turns hungry. They might be set in their boring relationship ways, but none of the passion is gone, and since there’s no one on the other side of the wall to mock them, they both end up celebrating their love very loudly.

 

All of that said, though, they last barely a day before heading back home, because Derek is dying to tell his family face to face, and frankly Stiles can’t wait to remind all of their meddling family members that they are definitely still gonna foot the bill for the big, fat, glorious wedding they’re gonna have. Turns out Stiles and Derek suck at being alone, so it’s a good thing they have so much family. (And said family can just wear some goddamn ear plugs.)

 

End.


End file.
